Kisses are Simple
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Just a one-shot chapter of a simple kiss between Piccolo and Pan. That's what they are right? Simple. Again, cleaning out files. Not a fleshed-out story in any way!
1. Chapter 1

Gohan looked out over his family and friends. He stood in his office and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Gohan." He placed his glasses back on his face and turned to face his guest. Piccolo ducked his head to ease into the room and Dende smiled for Gohan as he waved. "Good to see you again," he said. Gohan forced a smile and asked, "If you don't mind Dende, could you wait outside?" Dende's brow furrowed but, he nodded and went to leave. "The door," Gohan said, "please." It quietly slipped shut.

Piccolo remained. His expression just as firm as it always was. Gohan leaned his hand against the desk and he said, "I need to talk about Pan." Piccolo said, "What about her?" He assumed they had talked enough about her last night. Gohan looked at him with hard eyes. Piccolo did not see that look often in Gohan. He knew something was perturbing Gohan. "Would you do anything for her?" Piccolo thought inwardly. He knew Gohan for so long now it still surprised him that such a long time had passed. So many years shared. Gohan's marriage and the birth of his only daughter. These events were not anything he would have thought of before. He remembered Pan as a child. How he would watch over her? How many years had he listened only for her? He was always quietly protecting her. Even if she did not know it. "I would do anything for her," he said.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses once more. "She's dangerous," he said. Piccolo shook his head. "What do you mean?" Gohan leaned back and slipped his glasses off. "You know there's a reason why I married young." He crossed his legs and leaned his hands back to brace himself up. "She's a Saiyan," he reasoned. "She's a fighter," he explained. "And we've always met a stronger opponent." Piccolo stared at him. He shook his head and his tired eyes looked up at his oldest friend. "Just, keep your ears open for her." Piccolo remained quiet. Gohan's request wasn't hard to understand. He needed to know Pan wouldn't be taken advantage of. Though, she would want for companionship. Want. It was a word he had forgotten what it meant. His kind could breed asexually through the hatching of eggs. But, he also knew Namekians could enjoy the carnal pleasures of being touched and the want of companionship.

Gohan said, "We should head outside." Piccolo followed him as he moved and Dende stood in the hall where they had left him. Piccolo's eyes looked at Dende and he said, "You heard us." Dende nodded. He swallowed and asked, "What does it mean?" Piccolo merely said, "She'll be in a heat till she mates." Dende blushed madly as they walked outside, following closely after Gohan.

They stepped outside where everyone had gathered to celebrate Pan's graduation from school. She was talking with Bura and giggling the Marron. Piccolo felt a change in himself. His outward expression remained stoic but, he suddenly noticed how long her legs were becoming and how perfectly her teeth were straight and white. Her hair shined in the bright sun and then his heart tightened when Dende said, "She is looking at us."

He looked at her and her eyes sparkled at him. She smiled for him and something in his head sang. He knew now why Gohan was so nervous about her becoming a woman. She ran to him and she happily announced, "Piccolo! Dende!" She threw herself up at him and he relished the feel of her against him. "I'm really sorry about last night," she whispered, she raised her hand and winked, "I'll try not to embarrass myself like that again!"

Never had he felt this way about another being. It was if Gohan's words had awoken something in him that he had not felt. Internally he was confused. He cared for her much like anyone else here. But, she was a person he could never deny anything. His arms curled around her and held her up to him. He tucked his arm under her backside as she smiled for him. "You made it!" she said happily as he walked them back over to their families. "I've missed you," she said. Her petite curves seemed to pierce him.

She hadn't had them before and her hair tickled at his face when she turned to get down. His hands went to her tucked in waist but, he paused. Better not to touch her too personally. Even though all knew he did care, he was not someone who showed physical touch or his inner self. He had always remained guarded. He was a true alien here and had never known what it was like to be human. He was different and he knew it. So, he always remained at a distance. She hopped down and her skirt flew up for a moment before she landed and straightened her skirt. "I forgot how tall you are," she said.

Like a child with a pacifier, she reached for his hand. Her fingers curled just around his pinky. It was something she had done since she was a child. Truly, she was the only human he had allowed to inspect him as much as she had. She knew every nook and cranny of his face and had many times touched his features. Often fascinated by him, she would stare at him for hours. She would fight his turban off and play with his antennae and her fingers would trace his smooth head. She always smiled and with time she had pulled away from touching him, instead settling just to grasp his pinky with her petite fingers.

She looked up at him and it was as if he had seen her for the first time. She was a taller than her mother now. She stood just a bit taller than Bura. Her height of course, given to her by her father. Goten had never reached his height and Goku barely stood even with Gohan. Pan, she was…twenty now? He looked at her at the cheerful look in her eyes. Then, counting, he realized she would be twenty and five today. Gohan had watched her carefreeness leave her eyes. She pressed a kiss to Dende's face and he blushed. His hand touched where she had kissed him and she asked, "How have you been Dende?" He gaped at her. Her head tilted at him when he didn't respond. His eyes flicked up to look at Piccolo and then he looked back at her. "You…okay?" she asked.

Piccolo realized now what Gohan meant. She would attract men in numbers even if she did not mean to. Dende stammered, "O-o-of course!" She tilted her head and smiled broadly for him. "I know you work hard as Earth's guardian. I'm so happy you were able to make it." He nodded and said, "Well, we are a-a-at a time of peace."

"Pan! Come here!" Her head whipped around and Piccolo felt a sense of loss when her hand slipped away. But, just before she let go, she squeezed his pinky. She walked back over to the other tables and Piccolo quietly walked to where Vegeta stood. He took a seat upon the grass and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He vowed then he listen for her. Dende knew as well. If she were ever in need of protection he would race to her and Dende would contact him even if he could not hear her. He remained merely a presence.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked. Pan laughed as she threw an arm around Bura. She squeezed her hard and Bura giggled. "When is your dad going to let you date?" Pan teased. Bura rolled her eyes. "Please, what about your dad? He is stricter than mine. Daddy just scares all the boys away." Pan went to say something in return then paused when Uub made his presence known. Bura felt her stiffen and her eyes followed to where Pan was looking. Her eyes widened when a warm smile curled his lips and he walked over to them. Bura knew Pan cared about Uub. So much more than a friend but, far smaller than a lover.

He waved to them and as he smiled and gestured his greetings to everyone his smile grew. "Pan," he greeted. Her arm slipped from around Bura and she smiled up at him. "Uub," she responded. Bura arched a brow. Pan always liked Uub and Uub always liked Pan. But, not once had they ever stepped over the line to think that they would be together. She watched Pan step away to chat with him and shook her head. Uub touched the tendril of hair at the side of her face. He tucked it behind her ear and she smiled for him. "You're leaving," she murmured. He nodded. "It was nice to see you," she said. He smiled for her. His hand moved away and he nodded. "Always," he said. "Will you walk me out?" he asked. She nodded. Piccolo's ears pricked. He arched a brow and Vegeta commented, "Gohan is distracted." Piccolo nodded and calmly rose from where he sat and followed after the young couple. His feet were quiet as he walked down the further hallway to step outside and walk around the side of the house. He remained where he was, quiet, and listening closely.

Uub walked out to his car and Pan followed closely behind. He leaned against his car and she stood before him. "I look forward to any time I get to see you," he said. She said, "You're going on another summer trip aren't you?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to my family." Her eyes smiled for him. "I wish I could travel," she murmured. His hand reached for hers. "You could," he said. She stared blankly at him for a moment before she realized what he meant. By no means were they a couple in any manner and she had always seen him as a part of her family. Never as friends, but, nevertheless always family. Heat flushed her face when he said, "You could come with me." Her eyes looked up at him and he whispered, "I already asked Gohan. He said it was up to you." She looked at him and her eyes flickered.

Piccolo stiffened in the small doorway where he stood. Gohan gave his permission? He understood that Gohan approved of Uub. But, it was Pan's decision. Piccolo thought of what Gohan said and a small part of him, his selfish side, did not want her to go. However, if she left she would be free and undeterred from caring for Uub.

"I," she gulped and shook her head. "Really, I can't. I've put so much work into Capsule Corp. I couldn't possibly leave in the middle of my dissertation." Piccolo felt relief wash over him. Uub smiled down at her and she heard him chuckle. "You've never liked me have you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Of course not! I, Uub I can't. I'm not," she began. He took her hand up and touched it to his chest. "I've always watched you and you've never looked at me," he murmured. He looked away and she felt her throat tighten with emotion. She shook her head she floated up to him. Her hands cupped his face. "I'm sorry," she said. He saw her before him and cherished the feel of her hands on his face. She whispered, "Uub."

"Pan. You don't need to justify yourself, especially to me," he murmured. "Your father wants you to further your education. Much like he has." His lips pressed together and his arms curled around her. She stiffened when he held her and she sighed into him when she hugged him. He felt her drop her weight into him and he sighed as he pressed his face into her and hooked his chin over her shoulder. His hand cupped her neck and she tried to speak. She felt his hands frame her waist and set her to her feet. "I have a flight in an hour." She nodded and he scratched his neck as he moved to get into his car. He looked up at her from the window. "Maybe I can do something before I go?" he asked. "Of course, but-"

Her brow furrowed for a moment. She leaned down to the window and his hand was quick to pull her closer as he kissed her. She blushed and he pulled away, his face just as red as hers. He smiled boyishly for her and she realized that they would not see one another in some while. "I'll be back after the summer season," he said. Her heart ached. He said nothing else. She stood there and watched him go. Her face was red hot and she took a step away from the street. She stumbled but, fell into a solid form. A strong hand touched her and she looked up. Her neck strained until her eyes looked up and saw Piccolo. She smiled. "Pic-c-colo," she greeted softly. He saw her forced smile and she said, "Are you leaving too?" He shook his head. "I came for you." Her head tilted and she shook her head. "Why?"

"I was asked to protect you," he said. She frowned. "From what?" He shook his head. "Nothing and everything," he answered. Her brow arched and she shook her head. "You're so odd sometimes." Her words reminded him again that he was not an earthling. She turned away and he took in a sharp breath before he pulled her back and towered over her. "Kisses are simple," he said as his hand encased her. Her breath caught in her throat. "You," she whispered, "you saw us." He murmured, "Everyone did." She stiffened and her eyes slowly looked back at the house. All eyes were pressed tightly to the windows and she let out an eep of surprise. She buried herself into his side. "Heaven!" she cursed. "There isn't any privacy with these people," she groused. Piccolo didn't say anything as she groaned. "Kisses," she said. "When you're older they're not as innocent." Her words spiked his interest and he heard her ask, "Will you walk me inside?" He turned as she did and they walked to the home once more.

He was curious now. Kisses. He had been given kisses since his parents had raised him. He thought of them. How much they had loved him? How much they adored him? As if he were nothing but, another child, their child. They were elderly. When they had passed he had learned what loneliness was. It was their death that he learned what true pain was. Physical pain was nothing compared to the loss of a loved one. His memories of them, he had never shared them with anyone. He wondered now what kisses were like. Kisses that were shared between a man and woman. Logically they seemed simple enough.

Pan knew she had a small amount of privacy before they berated her with questions. She waited for the doors to open. Piccolo ducked his head and said, "Pan?" He had to lean at his waist and when she turned and he pressed his lips to hers. When she was younger she would ask for kisses from him all the time. It had almost become natural to him that she would, in her childish love, ask for his kisses. But, he couldn't remember the last time she had asked him or turned her head up to him. Maybe a year ago? At her birthday? And the year before? It was the same. Merely a chaste peck of a kiss. For a few years now she didn't knock her head back and take his kisses openly. She was sly, taking his kisses when she knew no one would see. He felt a spark of jealousy as Uub had stolen a kiss from her. His lips met hers easily, it seemed natural that she would turn pliant to him. Her lips were soft, gentle, and became supple to his. Their once chaste kisses was different this time. Her mouth just barely opened to his. His teeth touched her tongue before he let her slip away. She pulled away for a moment, looking at his lips. Until she jumped and stared at him as he pulled away. "Kisses are simple," he reasoned with her. She stared in shock at him. Her face blew steam.

He smirked. "Wha-why?" she asked. Yes, kisses between a man and woman were different. She did not sweetly smile at him like she would do before. Instead she was utterly speechless and stared at him in surprise. He enjoyed the reaction. He looked over her face and he arched a brow. "Selfishness," he supplied easily. "I don't want you to think of _his _kiss." She was already attracting other men. He decided he would make his own presence known. He heard clatter from behind the door and let her free.

"PAN!" The doors opened. She shook her head and fell back before she felt her head go light. She stumbled and Piccolo's large hand caught the small of her back as she became dizzy. Stars ran around her face and Bulma laughed, "Aw, she's so sweet!"

"Yeah, was that your first kiss?" Goten teased. Pan covered her face. Piccolo's hand stiffened on her and she carefully rose and stood firm. "I'm going home," she murmured. "Don't do that just because you're embarrassed!" Krillin joked. Bura caught her hand and pulled her along. "You have to tell me everything!" She rushed Pan away and asked, "What was it like? He's sweet isn't he?! You know he's always liked you!" Piccolo barely heard her say, "I couldn't breathe. I'm not used to kisses like that." Bura pulled her as Marron chased after them. He saw her eyes peek at him as they ascended the stairs.

"She's too innocent," Trunks commented. Goten asked his brother. Gohan groused, "I don't want to talk about it."

"She'll be fine," Bulma reasoned. "She's smart and very talented. You'll just have to prepare for her to bring a boy home. She has no problem getting them right Videl?" Videl looked at Gohan and forced her laughter.


	2. Reviews!

"I haven't written in quite some time, and I do take every review into consideration when I write. Any review is structural criticism! Again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoys what I write. SO! Please review. Best regards, L.T.


End file.
